Cubs
Cubs are one of the most important parts of the game Lioden. Cubs are born after three real life days, after a lion and lioness have bred. A lioness cannot hunt while pregnant but can while nursing. Cub Genetics A cub will inherit certain colors and markings from each parent, as well as some of their stats at the time they bred. They will only have 1 skill point though, as skill is acquired and not inherited. Most cub coats have a spotted pattern on their coat, but this will wear off as they grow into adolescents unless they have a specific marking that they inherited from a parent in which they keep some spots or stripes. Extra Cub Stages At the Oasis you can purchase the Extra Cub Stages- Newborn which will show from age 0 to 2 months and Young Cub which will show from age 3 to 5 months, after which they will show the usual cub stage. You only need to purchase the Extra Cub Stages once- after purchase, it will apply to every cub that is on your account. However, the Extra Cub Stages don't follow the cub. If you sell it to an account that doesn't have Extra Cub Stages, it will revert to the normal cub image. Life At this age cubs are dependent on their mother and will follow her when she is traded, transferred or chased off. Until they are 6 months old, cubs will not require feeding and daily interaction, since they are still nursing from their mother. Once they are 6 months old, their mood and hunger will go down the same as a grown lioness's would. Even though you don't have to, it's still reccomended to interact with cubs daily, as they may gain a skill point if you play or tussle with them. '-' cub remains a cub until they reach the age of one year, in which they become an adolescent. If you like the cub, but are disappointed in by its gender, you can always use a cub sex changer from the Oasis to switch it to the opposite gender. Chasing off a Cub It is possible, if you are not satisfied with a cub, to chase it out of the pride so it is not a drain on resources. In doing so only the cub will leave, although you might have a testy lioness on your paws. Mutations Mutations were added in an update, along with fertility. If a lioness breeds, the cubs may be mutated, The lower the fertility of the lioness, the higher the chance of a mutation. Some are apparent at birth, some during adolescence and others can only be seen when they are adults. Mutations can also affect the lifespan or abilities of a lion. There are 41 mutations at the moment. Known Mutations Group 1: Appear at birth *'Eyelessness'- Missing eyes causes blindness in the cub, making it unable to patrol, hunt, or lead the pride. *'' Eyeless.png|Eyeless Achromia.png|Achromia Blind1.png|Blind Multileg.png Twoheadmute.png Cyclopiamute.png Muteconjoined.png Achromia-''' Lack of pigmentation in skin, fur, eyes and hemoglobin, cause cub to be white with pink eyes with no markings visible. Does not effect the lion. *'Blindness'- Non-working eyes, shown as a white glaze covering the eyes. The lion is unable to hunt, patrol, or lead the pride. *'Bobbed Tail- '''Have a knubby stub for a tail. Does not effect the lion *'Clawless- These lions have the paws but not the claws. They live long and healthy lives, still being able to patrol or lead a pride but, they cannot hunt. *'Dwarfism- '''Cubs are born shorter than normal and they remain shorter than the average height for their entire lives. They lack agility stats. *'Folded Ears- 'Cubs are born with their ears folded over. Does not effect the lion. *'Melanism- 'The lion lacks colour and it's entire body and eyes appear black. Does not effect the lion. *'Patches (Croupe, Dense, or Frontal)-''' Lions are born with three possibe patterns of black patches on their body. The mutation does not effect the lion, but it is passable. *'Piebald (Bisected, Broken, Clouded, Harlequin, Heavy, Light, Mosiac, Mottled, Slender, or Symmetrical)- '''Lions are born with ten possible patterns of white patches on their body. The mutation does not effect the lion, but it is passable. *'Primal- 'Slightly larger and feature a bobbed tail, saber fangs, and a thick ruff around the neck. This mutation does not effect the lion, but is passable from the male. *'Primal (Felis)-''' They have short bunny tails along with a long-lined body and fuzz around the neck, cheeks, and at the tips of the ears. They are about the size of normal lions but have arched backs and heavy muscle mass. The mutation does not effect the lion, but is passable from the male. *'''Primal (Smilus)- (Lion)' '''The variation is slightly smaller than traditional Primal with saber teeth, a longer tail, and longer fur though not as thick. The mutation does not effect the lion, but is passable from the male. *'Polycaudal'''- The lion's tail splits halfway through, ending with two tails. The mutation does not effect the lion. *'Toothless- '''Lions are born with no teeth. The lion is unable to hunt, patrol, or lead the pride. *'Taillessness- Cubs are born without a tail. The mutation does not effect the lion. *'Tigon- '''They look very different from purebred lions, bearing a different body type, smaller mane, and exclusibe stripes. Males can lead the pride, but are infertile. Females can pass on the mutation. *'Leopon- 'They look very different from purebred lions and are smaller with a complete different body type. Males lack a full mane but can still hints of their mane color. Males can lead the pride, but are infertile. 1st generation females can pass on their mutation (10% chance) and 2nd generations can pass it on with lower odds (5% chance). *'Conjoined Twins-''' A lethal mutation (cubs with this will die at two months). Two cubs are born combined at the hips. Updates on each month are messaged to you about your cub's progress. *'Cyclopia- '''A lethal mutation (cubs with this will die at one month). Cubs are born with one eye taking up most of the space on the head. Updates on each month are messaged to you about your cub's progress. *'Deaf- 'A lethal mutation (lion will die from 4 months to 4 years). No visuals will changed. The lions are unable to hunt, patrol, or lead the pride. *'Multi Limbed- 'A lethal mutation (cubs with this will die at six months). Cubs are born with seven legs. Updates on each month are messaged to you about your cubs progress. *'Harlequin Ichtyosis- A lethal mutation (cubs with this will die at one month). Cubs are born with an outward appearance, lacking fur. Updates on each month are messaged to you about your cub's progress. *'Lipomaosis'- A lethal mutation (cubs with this will die at five months). Cubs are born with fatty lumps all over the body. Updates on each month are messaged to you about your cub's progress. *'Sirenomelia- '''A lethal mutation (cubs with this will die at 5 months). Cubs are born with fused back legs. Updates on each month are messaged to you about your cub's progress. *'Two Heads- A lethal mutation (cubs with this will die at three months). Cubs are born with two heads. Updates on each month are messaged to you about your cub's progress. ''Group 2: Appear at Adolescence * Maneless (Lion)- '''The lion has no visible mane. The mutation does not effect the lion. ''Group 3: Appear at adult'' * 'Double Uterus (Lioness)-' No visuals are changed. A female can have double the litters, having larger litters or litters from two separate studs. *'Fluffy Mane (Lioness)- '''A fluffy mane that covers the sides and back of a lioness. *'Fuzzy Mane (Lioness)- 'A fuzzy mane that covers the back of a lioness *'Frizzy Mane (Lioness)- 'A frizzy mane that appears around the neck of a lioness. *'Feathery Mane (Lioness)- 'A feathery mane that looks similar to a male lion's mane grows around the head and down the neck. *'Imperial Mane (Lioness)- 'a long, ruffled mane appears on the lioness, with extra fur on her legs and hindquarters. *'Ruffled Mane (Lioness)- '''A ruffled mane that grows around the head of a lioness.' Fluffy Mane.png Manefuzz zps5982eeac.png Muteovergrownteeth.png Muteogclaws.png '' *'Shaggy Mane (Lioness)- 'A long, shaggy mane that resembles a male lion's. *'Silky Mane (Lioness)- 'A silky mane that grows around the stomach and neck of a lioness. *'Scruffy Mane (Lioness)- 'A scruffy mane appears on the head, back, upper leg and neck of the lioness. *'Whiskered Mane (Lioness)- 'a whiskered mane appears on the neck, causing little ruffles elsewhere. *'Villous Mane (Lioness)- 'A thick curly coated mane appears on the neck, back, and upper legs/chest. *'Overgrown fur (Lioness)- 'Excess fur grows all over the lioness's body. The mutation does not effect the lion, but it is passable. *'Overgrown teeth- 'Canines that are ovegrown to the extent of them protruding over the lip. The mutation does not effect the lion. *'Overgrown claws- '''Overgrown claws, they are always unsheathed. The mutation does not effect the lion. Cub Training Category:Life Stages